El Cementerio
by SeleTheBookHunter
Summary: Magnus ha sido llamado desde Idris. Cuando está allí visita el cementerio / PÉSIMO SUMMARY (no sirvo para esto). (No tan malo/triste como parece). One-shot. Clasificado T sólo para estar segura :) Post Ciudad del Fuego Celestial.


**¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, creo que tengo que decir esto porque me da miedo de que no lo lean si no lo aclaro (yo no lo haría (sí, soy paranoica)), así que... no es tan triste/mala como parece :). Quería que fuera MUY triste (quería romper algunos corazones), pero no pude hacerla así, no está en mi naturaleza.**

**Capaz hay un poco de OOC (? No estoy segura.**

**Voy a estar posteando este fanfic dos veces, una en inglés y otra en castellano, porque quiero que más gente lo lea :D Obviamente esta es la versión en castellano y probablemente la que está mejor escrita :)**

**Como todos ya saben, no me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes, son de la increíble Cassie Clare.**

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Magnus había estado en Idris. Para ser más exactos, un año, desde la última batalla con Sebastian y su ejército. Él brujo no quería volver. Había muchos recuerdos y pérdidas allí cómo para querer hacerlo y sentía que, si volvía, podía perder aún más.

_Claro, como si eso fuera posible. _Pensó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Después de darle varias vueltas en su cabeza al asunto abrió el portal. Lo habían llamado, no tendría problemas para llegar.

La sensación de caer al vacío lo envolvió por completo y por un instante quiso quedarse allí para siempre, pero sabía que no podía. En un instante se encontró en el Gard frente al Inquisidor, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

— Me pidieron que te comunicara que te esperan dentro de una hora en el salón de los acuerdos— Le dijo. Frio, ni un hola. Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar, después de todo el era un subterráneo, y no cualquiera, sino aquel que había deshonrado a un gran cazador de sombras por simplemente amarlo. — Hasta pronto.

_Es decir: no puedes estar aquí. _Magnus Bane inclinó levemente su cabeza y, sin que de su boca saliera palabra alguna, dejó el sitio.

* * *

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se sentía pequeño por primera vez en su vida. Jamás había estado en un cementerio tan grande. Ya había estado en aquel cementerio, pero desde entonces había casi duplicado su tamaño. Los muertos en la última guerra no habían ido a parar a la Ciudad de Hueso, sino allí. No sólo eso, también los subterráneos que murieron durante la misma habían sido enterrados en ese lugar. Era la primera vez que pasaba. Era otro cambio. Tal vez uno bueno.

Se arrodillo frente al mausoleo de los Lightwood y dejó el ramo de rosas a un costado.

_Está tan perdido, tan solo._

Magnus se sorprendió llorando. Lagrimas de dolor, de pérdida, suyas, de otro.

Notó que a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba, estaba la tumba de una vieja amiga. Se levanto para volver a arrodillarse, ahora frente a esa lápida.

— Catarina Loss, vieja amiga ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que algún día ibas a verme casado y yo sólo me reí? Pues, nunca te lo dije, pero hubo una ocasión en que casi lo hago— rió con tristeza— Pobre Alexander, esa Lightwood casi hace que le dé un infarto ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿¡Una boda naranja, para Alec!? Antes hubiese muerto— calló. — Hubo un tiempo en que también creí que me casaría, ahora no creo que lo haga jamás. Él está muy lejos de mi alcance, Catarina, y no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer para volver a tenerlo en mis brazos.

Magnus bajó la cabeza y se quedó así por un rato, tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no notó los pies que había ahora a su lado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— esa voz… Pero no, no era posible, él estaba en otro lado. — ¿Por qué dices que nunca vas a casarte?

_Él no está aquí, es sólo mi imaginación_. Se recordó el brujo, pero, sin embargo, alzó la cabeza para encontrar a un pálido Alexander Lightwood en cuyos ojos se notaban las noches sin dormir.

— Creí que me estabas esperando en el Salón de los Acuerdos— fue lo único que pudo decirle.

— Supuse que ibas a tardar mucho y decidí buscarte donde me imaginé que ibas a estar ¿Por qué dijiste que nunca te vas a casar?

Sí. Era Alec y le estaba hablando. Le estaba hablando después de un año de no tener noticias del cazador de sombras.

— Porque con la única persona que me interesa casarme es contigo, Alexander, y tu no me hablas hace un año y me has evitado desde la batalla y creía que ya nunca iba a tener noticias sobre ti ¡No tienes idea de cuantas veces he intentado despertarme sin verme afectado por el hecho de no tenerte a mi lado en la cama! ¡No tienes idea cuantas veces he intentado volver a salir con alguien, volver a besar a alguien o incluso dormir con alguien, sólo para darme cuanta una y otra de que al único que quiero besar es a ti y no puedo!

La frustración invadió el cuerpo del brujo. Esto era demasiado. Un año. ¡Un maldito año! En lo único que podía pensar era en abalanzarse sobre el nefilim allí, en medio del cementerio, y besarle para ver si de esa forma recobraba un poco de la vida que había perdido hace un año.

Alec se agachó y lo miró directo a los ojos con sus perfectos ojos azules.

— No te hablé y lo siento. No lo hice porque en lo único que podía pensar era en alejarme de todo. No podía seguir en el instituto. No podía seguir en Brooklyn. Quería alejarme de todo aquello que me recordaba a mis padres, a Jace…— se quebró y una lágrima cayó rodó por su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste entonces?

— Me ofrecieron un lugar de importancia en el consejo.

— ¿Y?

— No puedo seguir con todo esto Magnus, por eso te llamé. Creía que todo iba a ser mejor si me iba, pero me equivoqué. Te necesito. Ahora más que ayer y mañana aún más. Siempre voy a necesitarte, porque te amo.

Magnus no quería escuchar eso, él quería oír otra cosa.

— ¿Qué dijiste Alec?

— Dije que no.

Era todo lo que Magnus quería escuchar, porque sabía que si Alec era capaz de dejar un lugar en el consejo, luego de que lo hubiesen apartado y no tomado en cuenta, es decir, si él podía dejar la aceptación por el brujo, entonces era verdad que lo amaba.

Magnus tomó el cuello del cazador de sombras entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarle. Las caras de ambos estaban mojadas, pero no importaba, estaban juntos. Fue Alec el que rompió el beso.

— ¿Las rosas eran para Catarina?

— No, ella las odiaba. Desde donde esté debe estar maldiciéndome por ponerlas sobre ella. — Ambos rieron y Magnus tomó las rosas para dárselas a su amor.

— Siempre seré tuyo, Alexander.

— Y yo tuyo Magnus— le contestó Alec mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en un año. — ¿Crees que se den cuenta si nos vamos ahora?

— No creo ¿Algún lugar en especial?

— Sólo quiero ir a nuestra casa.

Y dicho esto, Magnus abrió un portal a su loft.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Por favor dejen sus reseñar! Me alimento de reseñas (y personas...) *silencio incómodo* ¡Okay! Gracias por leer mi historia :D**


End file.
